Panic Mansion!
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura terjebak di sebuah mansion asing gara-gara terkena genjutsu yang entah siapa pelakunya. Mereka berusaha mencari pintu keluar mansion yang penuh jebakan itu. NaruSaku fic.
1. Chapter 1

Yooo, cerita ini juga termasuk dalam arsip lamaku yang lama nggak aku lanjutin, hehe… Entahlah, rasanya banyak banget ide yang berkeliaran di otakku, tapi susah mendeskipsikannya. Daaann… aku malah menambah banyak utang fic, nih haha… whateper-lah, masalah update-nya yang mana dulu tergantung mood-ku lagi manteng dimana, kekeke… #ditabok duit!

Yosh, selamat membaca!^^

**:: ::**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

**:: ::**

**Panic Mansion!**

**Bab 1**

**:: ::**

Di sebuah lapangan hijau yang luas, seorang pria berambut blonde dan gadis berambut merah muda terlihat baru saja selesai latihan bersama disiang yang cukup terik itu. Peluh bercucuran membasahi pakaian mereka yang sekarang sudah terlihat begitu kotor. Nafas mereka tak beraturan, tersita oleh rasa lelah yang menyerang. Kini mereka bersiap untuk pulang, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sedari tadi diforsir habis-habisan.

"Sampai besok, ya, Naruto!" Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat latihannya, namun langkahnya segera tertahan oleh suara Naruto.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pun menoleh demi memenuhi panggilan sahabat dekatnya itu. "Ada apa lagi, Naruto?"

"Ng…, Sakura-chan…bagaimana kalau kita…mampir dulu di Kedai Ichiraku?" ajak Naruto sambil memandang Sakura malu-malu, semburat merah kini menghiasi kedua pipinya, jari telunjuknya digerakkan saling beradu.

Sakura memandang Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Entahlah, Naruto, sepertinya aku akan makan siang di rumah saja, gomen ne…"

Naruto terlihat kecewa, namun dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, boleh 'kan aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah?"

Sekarang Sakura menautkan alisnya. Naruto menanti jawaban Sakura sambil nyengir seperti biasanya, tak lupa Naruto melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya untuk membujuk Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Sekarang ini dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berbicara. "Terserah kau saja, Naruto."

"YEAAYYY!" Naruto melompat dengan girang. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah childish sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan bersisian menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang terlihat sepi siang itu. Beruntung di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang, sehingga cahaya matahari yang bersinar dengan terik bisa terhalangi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto tersenyum gembira sambil bernyanyi pelan. Sesekali Naruto memandang ke arah Sakura lewat ekor matanya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Sakura memang sudah menarik hati Naruto sejak mereka masuk akademi ninja. Sejak saat itu pula, Naruto terus berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu. Entahlah, bagi Naruto Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Setidaknya sekarang sikap Sakura sudah mulai luluh oleh kesungguhan Naruto. Dia yang dulu sangat sering memukul Naruto, sekarang mulai banyak berkurang frekuensi pukulannya. Bagi Sakura, Naruto sudah menjadi penghibur hatinya di waktu suka dan duka. Pria blonde itulah yang selalu ada untuknya, bahkan saat cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Uchiha Sasuke, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan menyisakan kesedihan mendalam dihati Sakura.

Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, Sakura mulai memahami diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan ada rasa kagum pada sahabatnya itu, terutama setelah invasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan Pein. Pria itu, Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat baiknya yang telah berhasil mengalahkan sang pemilik rinnegan sendirian, tetap berdiri dengan rendah hati ditengah seluruh penduduk Konoha yang mengelu-elukannya sebagai pahlawan Konoha.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir mungil Sakura. 'Naruto… memanglah tetap Naruto,' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, Sakura menyadari sesuatu aneh yang terjadi. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mencari tahu sekelilingnya. Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyadari Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri mematung.

"He? Kenapa berhenti, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jalan ini. Kalau tidak salah, bukankah tadi kita sudah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya?"

Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tentu saja Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar karena sedari tadi dia hanya sibuk memerhatikan Sakura.

"Eh, benar juga, Sakura-chan… kenapa bisa begini?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku rasa sedari tadi kita berjalan berputar-putar di tempat yang sama… Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa ini genjutsu?"

"Pantas saja aku merasa kita tidak kunjung sampai, padahal rumahmu 'kan tidak begitu jauh dari tempat latihan."

Sakura pun kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan membuat sebuah segel dengan tangannya. "Kai!"

Seketika itu juga pemandangan di sekeliling mereka berubah total. Mereka baru menyadari kalau ternyata mereka sudah tidak berada di jalanan Konoha lagi melainkan berada di hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

"Huaaa! Dimana ini?" teriak Naruto panik.

"Ini 'kan hutan kematian! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang sudah memasang genjutsu pada kita?" teriak Sakura tidak kalah paniknya.

"Jadi dari tadi kita terkena genjutsu, ya?"

"Ini berbahaya! Bisa saja anggota Akatsuki tiba-tiba menyerang disaat chakra kita sudah terkuras tadi. Naruto, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Sakura segera menuntun Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto yang melihat tangannya digenggam Sakura, sukses blushing.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari hutan. Beruntung mereka belum terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, sehingga mereka bisa keluar dengan mudah. Namun begitu keluar dari sana, mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan asing yang baru pertama kali ini mereka lihat. Di hadapan mereka, tak jauh dari hutan terlihat sebuah bangunan besar. Sebuah mansion tua bergaya klasik yang mewah berdiri kokoh dengan cat berwarna putih.

"Apa kita salah jalan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Rasanya aku baru lihat ada sebuah mansion di sini. Sepertinya kita memang salah jalan… Lebih baik kita kembali saja!"

"Eh, tunggu, Sakura-chan! Bukankah itu… Konohamaru?" tunjuk Naruto pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat berlari menuju mansion itu.

"Benar! Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Ayo, kita ikuti!" seru Naruto yang kemudian berlari menuju mansion.

"Hei, tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto! Ck, dasar baka!" Sakura pun mau tak mau mengejar Naruto menuju mansion asing itu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di pintu masuk mansion yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Naruto membuka pintu itu, sehingga terlihatlah pemandangan di dalamnya. Naruto dan Sakura terperangah ketika melihat isi ruangannya.

Di dalamnya begitu luas. Banyak patung-patung yang bernilai seni tinggi berdiri di sana dengan anggunnya. Lantainya didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk sebuah gambar abstrak yang indah. Lampu kristal yang mewah tergantung di langit-langitnya. Kemudian ditengah-tengah ruang yang luas itu juga terdapat sebuah air mancur. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat tangga yang berhubungan menuju lantai dua. Benar-benar mirip ruangan di istana yang biasa dipakai sebagai tempat diselenggarakannya pesta dansa.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" seru Sakura yang masih terpesona oleh keindahan mansion itu.

"Ya, apa mungkin ini istana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di sini, ya? Kalau memang istana, harusnya ada banyak pengawal yang berjaga 'kan?"

"Hm… benar juga, ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Konohamaru? Dia tadi masuk ke sini 'kan?"

Naruto mulai akan melangkahkan kakinya namun segera ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Sebaiknya kita segera keluar sebelum pemilik mansion ini datang dan mengusir kita. Tidak seharusnya kita masuk tanpa izin…"

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri 'kan kalau Konohamaru masuk ke sini? Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat ini. Pasti ada sesuatu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi sepertinya aku merasakan firasat yang buruk, Naruto…" Sakura mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan! Kalau memang ada apa-apa, aku yang akan melindungimu. Kau tenang saja!" jawab Naruto dengan pedenya.

"Dasar baka!"

Naruto pun akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan langsung mendekat pada Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh ruangan, mengamati setiap sudut dengan seksama.

"Permisi! Konnichiwa! Spada!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang keras. Suaranya bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Namun tak ada jawaban apapun yang terdengar dari sang empunya mansion.

"Haloooo… apa ada orang?" teriak Naruto lagi.

Lagi-lagi hening. Naruto dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi wajah tak mengerti. Di tempat sebesar ini tak ada seorang pun, benar-benar aneh, pikir mereka.

"Konohamaruuu!" teriak Naruto lebih keras, berharap bocah itu mendengarnya dan segera keluar menemui mereka.

Kembali, tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, Naruto. Apa mereka tidak bisa mendengar teriakanmu saking terlalu besarnya ruangan di sini?"

"Hmm…sepertinya pemilik mansion ini sedikit punya gangguan pendengaran, makanya tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakanku, ckck…kasihan."

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil menjitak kepala duren Naruto.

"Aww!" Naruto segera mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan.

BLUUUGGHH! Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk mansion di belakang mereka tertutup dengan sendirinya. Suaranya yang sangat keras sontak membuat Naruto dan Sakura melompat kaget dengan wajah yang syok.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan pintunya?" Naruto berbalik ke arah pintu dan mencoba menariknya supaya terbuka. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto berubah pucat dan memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura mulai merasa panik begitu melihat wajah shock Naruto.

"Gawat…! Pintunya terkunci!"

"Apaaaa?" Sakura terbelalak dan segera menghampiri Naruto, mencoba menarik pegangan pintunya. Namun tetap tidak terbuka juga, padahal Sakura sudah mengeluarkan tenaga supernya.

"Sakura-chan, tolong mundur sedikit!" perintah Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Lihat saja, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto segera membuat jurus bayangan dan keluarlah seorang klon Naruto. Diapun langsung mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tangannya dengan bantuan klonnya. "Rasengan!"

Sebuah ledakan pun terdengar. Asap kemudian berkemul di sekitar pintu itu. Naruto dan Sakura memerhatikan dengan seksama. Setelah asap mulai menipis, Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura. "Pintunya…sama sekali tidak hancur… Kenapa bisa begini?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pintu mansion yang masih berdiri kokoh di sana.

"Kusooo!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tawa terdengar membahana lewat speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Naruto dan Sakura langsung mengambil posisi siap siaga.

"HAHAHAHA…percuma saja kalian mencoba menghancurkannya, pintu itu tidak akan terbuka meskipun kalian sudah mengerahkan semua chakra kalian, itu cuma buang-buang waktu saja."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengunci kami?" teriak Sakura.

"Maa, maa…tenanglah sedikit! Aku adalah Mr. G, pemilik mansion ini… kalian pasti Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto… ehm, ralat, Namikaze Naruto 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama kami?"

"Hahaha…tentu saja aku tahu. Itu bukan masalah yang sulit."

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Cepat tunjukkan dirimu!"

"Huh, benar-benar tidak sopan! Kalian sudah berani masuk ke dalam mansionku seenaknya sekarang berteriak-teriak begitu. Tapi…aku senang bisa kedatangan tamu seperti ini setelah lama sekali mansion ini tidak dikunjungi tamu. Aku ucapkan selamat datang!"

"Perlu kalian ketahui, pintu itu tidak akan bisa terbuka lagi sekali kalian masuk. Jadi dengan menyesal aku katakan pada kalian, kalau kalian harus mencari sendiri pintu keluar yang lain."

"A-apaaa? Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Baiklah, sekian saja sambutan dariku. Selamat bersenang-senang di mansionku! Semoga kalian bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat, hahahahaha…" Suara sang pemilik mansion yang mengaku bernama Mr. G itu pun akhirnya menghilang, menyisakan banyak tanda tanya besar dalam kepala Naruto dan Sakura yang kini hanya bisa melongo.

"A-apa-apaan ini sebenarnya? Mr.G? Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya," ucap Naruto.

"Terlebih lagi dia mengatakan semoga bisa keluar dengan selamat, apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkinkah di dalam mansion ini ada monster jahat yang memangsa manusia?" tebak Naruto asal.

"Hah? Atau jangan-jangan lebih buruk dari itu? Mungkin saja ada siluman ular jadi-jadian berwajah Orochimaru?"

"Atau… zombie Kakuzu?

"Mungkin boneka dakochan raksasa Sasori?"

"Atau bom atom Deidara yang isinya bom laba-laba yang berisi bom super mini tak kasat mata?"

"Atau―"

"WOOOIIII! Sampai kapan kalian mau main tebak-tebakan gaje begitu, hah? Dasar orang-orang aneh! Cepat cari jalan keluarnya kalau mau selamat!" suara Mr.G terdengar kembali dengan nada kesal bin marah.

Naruto dan Sakura yang kembali pada kesadarannya akan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi itu kini mulai panik kembali.

"Oke, kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm… aku juga bingung. Kita ke kiri saja, Sakura-chan!"

"Ya, sudah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ke kiri yang tampaknya sama saja dengan jalan ke kanan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion yang di sisinya berjejer patung-patung bernilai seni tinggi. Lantainya digelari karpet merah sepanjang lorong itu.

Beberapa lama berjalan, Naruto dan Sakura masih belum menemukan ujung lorong. Entah sudah berapa banyak belokan yang telah dilewatinya. Dan mereka menebak-nebak kemana ujung lorong itu akan membawa mereka. Yang mereka sadari sekarang adalah bahwa lorong itu semakin lama semakin gelap.

"Sakura-chan, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku! Berhati-hatilah!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Waaaa!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura panik.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Sakura-chan… sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu…"

"Apa?

JLEEBBB! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda runcing nan tajam jatuh dari atas dan hampir saja mengenai Naruto ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Naruto syok, wajahnya kini sudah pucat pasi. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Naruto!"

"Ha-hampir saja… Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja jatuh…" Naruto segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit lorong yang hanya diterangi oleh lentera. Dan seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. Dilihatnya ranjau-ranjau tajam yang menempel di langit-langit tepat di bawah mereka berada saat ini, siap menikam tubuh.

"Ga-gawat…"

"Kena― Waaa…, Naruto!"

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan berlari dengan cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ranjau-ranjau yang menempel di atas mereka langsung berjatuhan.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura sambil menunduk dan melindungi kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

Tiba di belokan selanjutnya, mereka bisa bernapas lega karena tidak ada lagi ranjau di langit-langit tempat mereka berada sekarang. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas setelah lelah berlari.

"Ya, ampun…ternyata tempat ini ada jebakannya. Untung saja kita bisa selamat!" ucap Naruto

"Baka Naruto! Tadi kau bilang padaku supaya berhati-hati, kau sendiri malah tidak hati-hati! Hampir saja kita mati tertusuk!"

"Go-gomen, Sakura-chan…" Naruto hanya bisa nyengir.

"Kali ini aku yang jalan duluan! Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat aneh ini!"

"Baiklah…"

Baru saja tiga langkah Sakura berjalan, tubuhnya mendadak berhenti. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa berhen―"

"Berhenti, Naruto!" teriak Sakura memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…?"

"Aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku, rasanya lengket sekali…" jelas Sakura.

"Apa maksud― Huaaaaaa…apa ini? Kenapa lengket begini?" teriak Naruto yang kini sama-sama ikut terjerat sesuatu yang lengket dan menyebabkannya sulit untuk berjalan.

"Ini lendir…" ucap Sakura ketika melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, tempat kedua kakinya berpijak.

"Lendir? Lendir apa?" seru Naruto sambil berusaha melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan lendir yang lengket itu.

"Na-Naruto… se-sepertinya lendir itu…" ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang muncul dari balik tembok di belokan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Naruto pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat sang pemilik lendir yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga. Di sana, di hadapan mereka, seekor lintah raksasa dengan mata merah menyala menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Tubuh Sakura terlihat bergetar, menyadari bahwa sang lintah raksasa berada tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kuso!" pekik Naruto.

Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kakinya agar dapat segera pergi dari situ, namun lendir itu sangat lengket dan menempel kuat di kaki mereka. Sementara itu lintah raksasa mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Sakura dan Naruto mulai panik.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto?"

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya lintah jelek ini harus kita lumpuhkan, Sakura-chan!"

SYUUTT! SYUUUTT! Naruto dan Sakura melemparkan kunai dan shuriken ke tubuh sang lintah raksasa. Namun sia-sia saja, senjata itu tidak berpengaruh apapun meski berhasil mengenai tubuh licinnya. Lintah itu terus bergerak mendekat dan…

CROOOTTT! Di luar dugaan, lintah raksasa itu melemparkan tembakan lendirnya pada Sakura. Alhasil kini Sakura diselimuti lendir yang lengket sehingga kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chaaann!"

"Huaaaa…menjijikaaann! Naruto tolong aku!"

Lintah raksasa itu kini telah berada tepat di hadapan Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin panik, keringat mulai mengucur deras dari dahinya. Sementara Naruto masih bergelut dengan lendir yang menjerat kakinya. "Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon bergeraklah! Sakura-chan dalam bahaya!" Naruto mulai terdesak.

"Kyaaa! Narutooo!" Sakura kemudian ditarik oleh lintah itu, sehingga kini ia bergelantungan di udara. Sakura berusaha keras untuk keluar dari dalam lendir, namun usahanya sia-sia. Lendir itu perlahan semakin tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sakura, menyebabkan ia kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Sakura-chaaann!"

Amarah Naruto mulai bangkit melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu kini mulai terkulai tak berdaya karena kekurangan oksigen. Naruto teringat akan latihannya saat berjalan di atas air, yang menurutnya mungkin akan bekerja juga pada lendir karena sama-sama cair. Diapun menutup matanya, mencoba memusatkan chakra pada kakinya.

Akhirnya usaha Naruto berhasil. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai bisa melangkahkan kakinya dan terlepas dari jeratan lendir lengket itu.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

POOF! POOF! POOF! Muncullah tiga bunshin Naruto. Dua bunshinnya kemudian bergegas menuju ke tempat Sakura tergantung, mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskan Sakura dari jeratan lendir yang menyelimutinya. Sang lintah raksasa yang menyadari hal itu segera menembakkan lendirnya pada kedua bunshin Naruto, namun berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Dasar lintah sialan!" Kedua bunshin terus mencoba menyerang lintah raksasa, namun sedikit kesulitan karena terus dihujani tembakan lendir. Namun akhirnya bunshin Naruto berhasil juga mendekati sang lintah dan langsung menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"U-zu-ma-ki… Naruto Rendaaan!"

BUAAAGHH! Sang lintah raksasa terjatuh dan terguling akibat tendangan keras Naruto. Dengan secepat kilat, bunshin yang tersisa bersama Naruto asli muncul dari atas dengan chakra biru yang muncul di tangannya menuju sang lintah yang mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Rasakan ini! RASENGAAAAN!"

SWIIING! Rasengan Naruto berhasil mengenai tubuh sang lintah dan saat itu juga langsung terlempar jauh, menghantam dinding batu mansion yang dingin dan lembab, membuat tubuh lintah itu hancur dan memuntahkan banyak lendir. Alhasil, kini tempat itu dipenuhi oleh lendir yang sangat lengket. Tubuh Naruto pun tak luput dari cipratan lendir itu.

"Ieeekkksss! Benar-benar lengkeeet!" Naruto kemudian segera berlari ke tempat Sakura bersamaan dengan lenyapnya bunshin Naruto. "Sakura-chaaan!"

Tubuh Sakura yang tergantung mulai meluncur ke bawah. Naruto dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya. Lendir yang menyelimuti tubuh Sakura mulai meluntur.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!"

"Na… ruto…" Sakura mulai sadar dan perlahan mata zamrudnya terbuka. Naruto mulai merasa lega. "Naruto, lintahnya…?"

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Hewan menjijikan itu sudah kuatasi. Sekarang sudah aman. Kau bisa berdiri 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tiba-tiba terkejut ketika menyadari kalau sekarang tubuhnya ada dalam gendongan Naruto. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah. "I-iya, terima kasih, Naruto."

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto segera menurunkan Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya. Hal ini membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Namun entah kenapa walaupun begitu Sakura tidak memukul Naruto seperti biasanya. Karena tubuhnya masih terasa lemah, Sakura membiarkan saja Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua berjalan, mereka tiba juga di ujung lorong. Di hadapan mereka kini terdapat sebuah pintu double yang besar.

"Naruto, mungkinkah ini jalan keluarnya?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Aku rasa begitu, Sakura-chan…" jawab Naruto kurang yakin.

Naruto pun meraih pegangan pintunya dan perlahan membukanya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya si balik pintu itu hanyalah kegelapan. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan masuk diikuti Sakura yang mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Genggaman tangannya pada Naruto semakin erat. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera meletakkan tangan yang satunya di atas tangan Sakura yang kini digenggamnya, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan takut, Sakura-chan, aku bersamamu!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Meskipun begitu, perkataan Naruto tidak berhasil menghilangkan rasa khawatir Sakura.

KLIK! Tiba-tiba saja semua lampu di ruangan itu menyala sehingga terpampanglah suasana di dalamnya. Meja panjang yang terbalut kain putih mengilap tempat menyimpan makanan berjejer di sisi ruangan. Boneka manekin yang berpasangan dan mengenakan kimono dan yukata yang indah memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Tempat apa ini? Seperti ruangan pesta…" Sakura mulai memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ini sama sekali bukan pintu keluarnya…" ujar Naruto pelan.

"Di sana! Mungkin pintu di seberang itu pintu keluarnya," tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah pintu double besar satu lagi.

"Khukhukhu…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seorang wanita dari sebuah kursi yang terhalangi oleh boneka manekin. Naruto dan Sakura langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada sumber suara. "Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu…"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang sudah siap siaga.

Akhirnya sang wanita berambut ungu bangkit dari duduknya dan menampakkan diri di depan Naruto dan Sakura. "Selamat datang dipestaku! Perkenalkan, namaku Guren. Hmm… sudah lama sekali aku menunggu kalian," ucapnya dengan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pestanya sekarang."

**Bersambung…**

Thanks for reading and review…

Salam cinta NaruSaku,

**Rinzu15**


	2. Chapter 2

Um … sebelumnya mungkin kalian udah lupa cerita ini. Memang updatenya seabad, haha … Mau gimana lagi, terakhir kali aku ngetik ni fic, kompinya rusak dan lamaaa gak dibenerin, sementara naskahnya belum dicopy kemanapun, jadi terpaksa terbengkalai dan baru bisa update sekarang, hontou ni gomenasai …

Lalu … untuk fic 'Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir' akan sedikit terlambat. Aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya jadi belum bisa update. Setengahnya lagi aku masih mikirin ceritanya. Jadi maaf, ya… hehe

**Special thanks to:**

Wi3nter

Shoes crackers

Saqee-chan

Wulan-chan

Miya-hime Nakashinki

Gui gui M.I.T

Shu 2022

Billie Joe Armstrong 104 (yang udah nagih lewat PM inbox-ku, hehe …)

Dan silent reader(s) …

**:: ::**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

**:: ::**

**Panic Mansion!**

**Bab 2**

**:: ::**

CTIK!

Guren menjentikkan jarinya dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengarlah suara musik yang mengalun lembut. Tiba-tiba saja semua boneka manekin yang ada di ruangan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang mengiringinya.

"Bo-bonekanya bisa bergerak!" seru Sakura tak percaya, sementara Naruto melotot terkejut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura dan Naruto saling mendekat satu sama lain bagaikan sebuah magnet yang saling tarik-menarik, membuat mereka terkejut.

"Huaaa!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Sakura dan Naruto mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya dan ikut berdansa bersama para boneka manekin tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"Ke-kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?" Naruto panik sekaligus bingung.

Sekarang, posisi tubuh Naruto dan Sakura merapat. Tangan Naruto menyatu dengan tangan Sakura, sementara tangan satunya berada dipinggang Sakura. Begitu juga dengan tangan Sakura yang satunya berada dibahu Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memerah.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku sendiri!" ucap Naruto yang juga tak kalah memerahnya dengan wajah Sakura saat ini.

"Haha… kalian sudah menjadi bonekaku sekarang, jadi akulah yang mengontrol tubuh kalian!" seru Guren yang kini terlihat sedang bersantai di kursi sambil menikmati wine-nya.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu di pestaku! Ikuti saja irama lagu ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian, musik tiba-tiba saja berganti. Dari musik klasik, sekarang berganti menjadi musik cha cha yang mengalun dan otomatis merubah gaya tarian manekin juga Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan ini?" seru Sakura.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, musik kembali berganti menjadi reggae, kemudian berganti lagi menjadi rock 'n roll, menuju rock, kemudian berubah menjadi jazz, pop, jaipongan, sampai akhirnya musik disko yang berdebum-debum. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura dan Naruto kelelahan setengah mati. Kaki mereka kini terasa lemas, namun musik masih belum juga berhenti berputar, justru semakin lama malah semakin cepat temponya, membuat Naruto dan Sakura semakin kewalahan. Gaya mereka semakin aneh dan tidak karuan.

"Hei, kau! Cepat hentikan semua ini! Apa, sih maumu sebenarnya?" seru Naruto kesal disela-sela tariannya.

Guren terlihat menyeringai. "Haha… apa mauku? Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja dengan kalian. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar merasa puas."

"Apa? Kau gila, ya? Kami sudah lelah tahu!" protes Sakura.

"Hmm… baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, akan aku hentikan…"

Guren kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan perlahan musik pun berhenti. Naruto dan Sakura yang merasa sangat lelah, langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Hosh, hosh… rasanya aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku…" ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berdiri dari duduknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa heran. "Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan masih menunduk. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia pun bangkit dan menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

SYUUUTT! Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengacungkan kunainya ke arah Naruto dan berhasil menyayat wajah Naruto tepat di pipinya. Naruto tampak terbelalak. Darah mulai keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto begitu terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyerangnya. Beruntung, saat itu Naruto masih bisa menghindar dari serangan mendadak Sakura, jika tidak, mungkin lukanya bisa lebih dalam.

Tak menghiraukan keterkejutan Naruto, Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Saat itu, Naruto semakin terkejut ketika melihat mata zamrud Sakura yang biasanya selalu terlihat bersinar, kini tampak redup dan kosong. 'Apa yang terjadi?' batin Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Hahaha… kaget melihat temanmu sendiri menyerangmu?" tanya Guren tiba-tiba.

Naruto beralih menatap Guren tajam. "Kau…! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?"

"Hmph… kau jangan lupa kalau kalian sudah menjadi boneka milikku, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku. Tadi aku memang menghentikan acara tarian karena aku menemukan hal yang lebih seru." Guren tersenyum.

"Kuso!"

"Selamat menikmati serangan dari boneka milikku ini!"

Tubuh Sakura mulai bergerak ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Sakura mengayunkan kunainya, mencoba melukai Naruto kembali. Sementara Naruto yang gerakannya terkunci oleh Guren, hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan Sakura. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyakiti Sakura, gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura-chan, sadarlah! Kumohon, buka matamu!" teriak Naruto.

Namun teriakan Naruto sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang kini gelap mata karena kesadarannya sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Guren.

SYAATT! Sebuah luka kembali mengenai tubuh Naruto, kali ini di lengan kanannya, dan kembali memunculkan cairan merah yang kental.

"Sakura-chan, hentikan!"

GREB! Naruto akhirnya berhasil menahan tangan Sakura dan berhasil menjatuhkan kunai yang digenggamnya. Namun sial bagi Naruto, Sakura menendang Naruto dengan keras sampai terpental dan menabrak dinding.

"Hahaha… bagus, bonekaku! Serang terus! Dan setelah dia mati, kau akan menyadari siapa yang telah membunuh temannya sendiri."

"Ku-kurang ajar! Guren…" Naruto perlahan bangkit dengan susah payah. Sakura kembali menyerang, kali ini dengan tangan kosong. Dia melayangkan tinju supernya ke arah Naruto, dan…

BLAAARR! Lantai ruangan remuk seketika, namun pukulan Sakura tidak berhasil mengenai Naruto. Diluar dugaan, Naruto bergerak menuju tempat Guren berada dan mencoba menyerangnya. Guren menyadari hal itu, dia pun langsung menarik Sakura untuk menghalangi dirinya dari serangan Naruto. Naruto terbelalak dan langsung menghentikan serangannya secara mendadak.

"Huh, bocah bodoh! Jangan menganggapku remeh!" cibir Guren.

BUUGH! Tinju Sakura berhasil mendarat ditubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terhempas jauh, kembali menghantam dinding. Darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sakura berjalan memungut kunai yang tadi dijatuhkan Naruto dan kemudian menghampiri Naruto. Dia pun mengacungkan kunai itu, bersiap menancapkannya ditubuh Naruto.

"Matilah kau ditangan gadis yang kau sayangi, bocah!" seru Guren menyeringai.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto memeluk Sakura. Perlahan, dia mengatupkan matanya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sakura.

JLEEBB! Kunai itu pun berhasil mendarat, membuat luka kembali terukir.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Na-Naruto…"

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sudah sadar kembali…" Naruto tersenyum lega.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang terluka. "Na-Naruto, kau terluka… a-apa yang terjadi?"

"Huh, tidak seru! Padahal puncaknya hampir saja berhasil. Kau mau tahu, gadis manis?" Guren menyeringai. "Kaulah yang sudah melukainya."

"A-apa?" Sakura membelalak tak percaya.

"Bohong! Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura-chan! Dia menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menyerangku. Kau telah dikendalikan olehnya," seru Naruto tertahan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena serangan Sakura tadi.

Sakura tertegun. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengepalkan tangan. "Jadi begitu?" Sakura kembali mendongak dan menatap Guren dengan tajam. "Kau mengambil alih tubuhku untuk melukai Naruto? Tak bisa kumaafkan!"

"Lalu … kau mau apa, Nona?" Guren melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sakura perlahan melangkah ke depan.

"S-Sakura-chan, kakimu …"

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Bisakah kau percayakan ini padaku?"

Naruto tampak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sakura-chan."

"Terima kasih." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan chakranya dan mengobati kakinya yang tadi tertusuk kunai demi menghilangkan pengaruh kendali Guren pada tubuhnya. Ya, saat itu, saat Naruto memeluknya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, Sakura berhasil kembali pada kesadarannya. Dan kunai yang hampir mengenai tubuh Naruto, secepat kilat langsung ia arahkan pada kakinya sendiri, sehingga terlepaslah chakra kontrol Guren.

Sakura mulai memasang kuda-kudanya dan siap melakukan serangan balasan.

"Bersiaplaaah!" teriaknya. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju tempat Guren dan melayangkan tinjunya, namun Guren menarik manekinnya untuk menghalangi pukulan super Sakura.

CRASH! Manekin itu pun hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakan di lantai.

"Ck!" Sakura kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Guren, namun Guren masih bisa menangkisnya. Manekin-manekin miliknya kini semuanya sudah hancur dan salah satu potongannya berhasil melukai tubuh Guren.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Sakura terlihat berlari menuju Guren. Melihat hal itu, Guren langsung membuat segel jutsu dengan tangannya.

"Sakura-chaaan!" teriak Naruto.

"Huh, gadis yang menyusahkan!"

Sakura berhasil terkena jutsu Guren. Kini tubuhnya terperangkap kristal jutsu miliknya.

"Satu serangan lagi dan tubuhnya akan hancur seperti manekin-manekin itu. Hh, gadis yang malang."

"Kau … kurang ajar!" Naruto geram. Ia mulai mencoba bangkit dan berniat untuk menolong Sakura, namun sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang gadis malang, hah?"

Tiba-tiba dari atas, Sakura melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Guren yang baru menyadari hal itu kini terbelalak lebar tak percaya.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura yang terperangkap di dalam kristal jutsu Guren langsung lenyap meninggalkan asap.

POOF!

"A-apa? Hanya bunshin? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kaget? Rasakan ini. SHANNNAROOO!"

BUAGH! BLAAARR!

Seluruh ruangan remuk terkena efek tinju super Sakura. Dia berhasil membuat tubuh Guren melayang dan terhempas jauh, menghantam pilar-pilar penyangga ruangan dan berakhir di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh tak berdaya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin satu serangan dahsyat itu berhasil meremukkan tulangnya.

Naruto yang menyaksikan kedahsyatan kekuatan Sakura hanya bisa ternganga dan menelan ludah. Tak menyangka kekuatan Sakura sedahsyat itu. "Su-sugoi, Sakura-chan … Aku rasa aku harus lebih hati-hati kali ini …" gumam Naruto.

Sakura terlihat kelelahan dan nafasnya tersengal. Serangan tadi benar-benar menguras banyak chakranya. Namun hal itu masih bisa membuatnya bertahan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Guren benar-benar sudah tak berkutik, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Naruto kemudian berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau hebat! Keren sekali!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu pun lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke sekitar luka Naruto dan mulai mengalirkan chakranya. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terluka, Naruto …" ucap Sakura sedih.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura-chan. Saat itu kau tidak sadar."

"Tapi―"

"Shhh … sudah, Sakura-chan. Ini cuma luka kecil, kok! Tidak seberapa. Jadi jangan khawatir 'ttebayo!" Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak yakin sebelum kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada penyembuhan. Bagaimanapun, walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tetap saja ada perasaan bersalah dalam hati Sakura. Naruto memang selalu begitu, selalu berkata seakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Padahal dalam hatinya, Sakura tahu pasti bahwa Naruto tak selalu baik-baik saja.

Setelah menyembuhkan luka Naruto, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian. Melewati lorong-lorong mansion yang seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di dalam mansion itu.

"Naruto … bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Aku lelah sekali …" ucap Sakura yang wajahnya sudah lesu.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku juga lelah sekali. Seharian ini kita belum istirahat. Sepertinya di luar mulai gelap."

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian duduk bersisian sambil menyandarkan punggung pada dinding mansion. Suasananya begitu sunyi dan sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari luar mansion.

Sakura meluruskan kedua kakinya, melemaskan otot-ototnya. Chakranya benar-benar sudah terkuras seharian ini. Gadis pink itu pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto …"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita bisa keluar dari sini? Aku rasa kita sudah dipermainkan …"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

"Hh~ semoga saja …"

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada percakapan apapun diantara keduanya. Mereka hanya saling terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Naruto, saat itu kau berbisik padaku dan bilang kalau kau akan mengatakan satu rahasia padaku. Apa itu?"

"Eeeh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan tiba-tiba rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Untung saja lorong mansion itu hanya menggunakan lentera sebagai penerangannya. Itu bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Sakura saat ini. "Ngg … mengenai hal itu … aku rasa aku akan mengatakannya setelah kita keluar dari sini, Sakura-chan …"

Sakura terlihat kecewa mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan dari Naruto. "Huh, tidak seru! Kenapa harus begitu?" Sakura mendengus.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Ehehe … tunggu saja nanti, ya, Sakura-chan …"

"Terserah, deh!" Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal lantas memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, jangan marah begitu, dong! Aku janji akan mengatakannya setelah kita keluar dari sini."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, kok."

"Syukurlah …" Naruto tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, ya, hehe …"

"Baka!"

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Naruto kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Pertanyaan Sakura tadi benar-benar membuat jantungnya seakan nyaris meloncat keluar. Bagaimana Naruto akan mengatakannya? Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa keraguan menyelimuti hatinya.

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan marah dan malah membenciku nanti setelah aku mengatakannya?' batin Naruto.

BRUUKK!

"Woaahh!" Naruto sangat terkejut, namun dengan cepat segera menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya kini sudah merah padam dan panas karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertidur di bahu Naruto. "S-Sakura-chan …?"

Naruto perlahan menyibakkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang menutupi wajah gadis itu sehingga terlihatlah wajah pulas Sakura yang tertidur kelelahan.

"Cantik …" gumam Naruto pelan sambil terus mengamati wajah Sakura dengan terpesona. Walaupun penerangannya samar, namun Naruto masih bisa melihat wajah cantik itu.

Kepala Sakura yang berada di bahu Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai terantuk ke bawah. Naruto segera meraih kepala Sakura dan merubah posisinya agar gadis itu bersandar di dada bidangnya. Sakura sedikit terganggu dan mulai bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman. Naruto merasa cemas karena takut Sakura terbangun dan melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Naruto dihajarnya.

Dengan tubuh kaku dan tegang, Naruto menanti dengan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi. Namun ternyata ketakutannya tidak terjadi. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman di dada Naruto, Sakura kembali terlelap. Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

"Fuuh~ hampir saja … Untung tidak terbangun. Sakura-chan lucu sekali kalau seperti ini. Mirip anak kecil." Naruto tersenyum geli. Perlahan tangannya ia lingkarkan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sedari tadi jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Menurutnya ini sungguh seperti mimpi. Sakura, gadis pujaan hatinya itu kini berada disampingnya dengan sangat dekat, bahkan tertidur dalam dekapannya. Oh, benar-benar mimpi indah yang jadi kenyataan. Naruto tersenyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih ke bibir mungil Sakura. Suasana yang mendukung membuat hatinya terbersit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Naruto menelan ludah. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Nafas Sakura kini bisa dirasakan menyentuh wajahnya, membuat darah Naruto semakin berdesir. Hidung mereka kini sudah bersentuhan. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto segera menarik kembali wajahnya dari wajah Sakura sebelum berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama gadis pink itu.

"A-apa yang kulakukan? Dasar baka, baka, baka! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya demi mengusir pikiran yang hampir saja dilakukannya tadi.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Ini bukan saatnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, Naruto! Kau harus melindungi Sakura-chan dan cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat aneh ini!" Naruto mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya … aku harus melindungi Sakura-chan!"

**Bersambung…**

Thanks for reading and review…

Salam cinta NaruSaku,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
